


The Stress-head and The Meme Team

by VenScamander



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Maybe Angst and stuff later on IDK, Meme Team OT3, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-01 17:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20261671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenScamander/pseuds/VenScamander
Summary: Kaichi Nakajima is a 3rd year at Aoba Johsai and he's a bit of a stress-head. Between his exams, his relationship and being the manager of the Volleyball Team, he hasn't had much time to take care of himself but his boyfriends Makki and Mattsun are going to try and change things around for him.(I SUCK AT SUMMARIES)





	1. Exhaustion

Kaichi sighed as he looked over the court, feeling an ache begin to throb between his eyebrows. Oikawa just didn’t know when to give up. 

“Oikawa, I swear if you don’t stop pushing yourself past your limit, I’m gonna sick Kyoutani on you.” He growled at the Setter, unable to keep his frustrations in check. “You know he’d do it, he’s been looking for a reason to punch you for a while.” He knew he was lying, but he’d try anything to get his classmate to listen to him. “I’m the team manager for a reason you know.”

“Oh? I thought it was just because you’re dating Makki and Mattsun~.” Oikawa poked his tongue out in response to the manager’s orders, causing Kaichi to become even more irritated than before.

“While I may be dating those two, that doesn’t mean I can’t kick your ass or send you off the court, Oikawa.”

“You wouldn’t, Kai-chan. You appreciate me too much.”

“Just watch me.” 

Off to the side, Hanamaki Takahiro and Matsukawa Issei were attempting to hold in their laughter at the sight of their boyfriend in a loud, heated debate with their captain. While the two hated it when the manager was upset or irritated, it was usually too funny to stop the two from butting heads. That responsibility usually fell to Iwaizumi.

“Shittykawa, stop antagonizing Nakajima and take a time out. If you don’t, I’ll withhold milkpan.”

“Iwa-chan! So mean!” Oikawa merely pouted, turning from Kaichi towards Iwaizumi. Luckily, it did give Kaichi a chance to sigh and collect himself before leaning against the wall behind him. 

“Yahaba, sub in for Oikawa for now.” Kaichi pointed to the other Setter on the team, ignoring Oikawa’s whines. He honestly didn’t understand why he’d agreed to take on the job of VBC manager, especially in his final year. He had exams to worry about, a relationship with two walking memes and now VBC to juggle. “One day this club is going to turn me insane.”

“Are you sure we won’t do that to you first?” He heard from the side of him.

“Oh, it’s a 50/50 at this point, Babe.” Kaichi returned, smirking as he turned towards Hanamaki. “But I honestly think Oikawa is competing with you for it.” Hanamaki merely chuckled, leaning forward to place a quick kiss to Kaichi’s cheek.

“He’ll never beat me and Issei at annoying you, let’s be honest.”

“Yeah, but I forgive you afterwards so there’s a difference.” Kaichi stuck his tongue out, attempting to tease his boyfriend. “Now please go make sure your idiot captain doesn’t hurt himself.” Makki placed one more peck to Kaichi’s hair before running off back to the court, watching Oikawa as he attempted one of his infamous jump serves.

Kaichi loved his boyfriends, but for now he simply fell down into his seat and ran a hand through his hair to push his fringe from his face. Volleyball practice seemed to go on forever when both Takahiro and Issei were on the court. He didn’t even have Yahaba to talk to as the younger was attempting to sub in for Oikawa, leaving Kyoutani in quite the foul mood – even more so than usual.

It didn’t take long for him to accidentally fall asleep, exhausted from studying until the early hours of the morning. He didn’t know when to stop unless someone was there to tell him otherwise and his family was away while Takahiro and Issei had been busy with their own families. 

Issei happened to look over to the side while playing and sighed to himself, tilting his head towards Kaichi once Takahiro looked over at him. Makki followed the action, turning to see his other boyfriend slumped in his chair, asleep. 

“He’s been studying too late again.” Issei commented, moving over to Takahiro, pecking his cheek. “What are we going to do with him?”

“His family are on holiday without him again, right? How didn’t we notice this.” Makki scowled, not wanting to see Kaichi so exhausted. “We should have done something, without us or his family there he always goes overboard.” He knew how stressed the slightly younger male became about his grades, especially as final exams were approaching, along with being their manager. 

“Sounds like we need to treat Kai to some TLC, Hiro.” Issei chuckled, flicking his finger at his boyfriend’s cheek that he’d previously kissed. “I say we drag his ass home after practice and then confiscate all his books and his laptop.”

“I agree, he needs to rest. He’s been burning himself out and it’s not gonna do anyone any good.” Hanamaki sighed, sticking his cold hands down the sides of his shorts as usual. “Especially Oikawa, if he keeps not listening to Kai, he’s gonna end up being punched at this rate.” He nodded towards their captain who had noticed that Kaichi was currently asleep and had snuck back onto the court – much to Iwaizumi’s annoyance.

“Oikawa! Can you listen to Kaichi for once? Especially now.” Hanamaki sighed as he called out to their captain, causing the tall male to turn towards them and pout.  
“Why?” He questioned in a high pitched whine.

“Because he’s exhausted, look at him.” Matsukawa sighed once more, pointing at his boyfriend who was slumped backwards in his chair, the object close to tipping over. “His family has been away and we’ve both been busy so he’s been studying himself into the ground over his exams. If you keep antagonizing him, you’ll end up getting punched and then both of you will get into trouble.” He explained.

“Oh, I hope Kaichi-chi doesn’t hurt himself over his exams.” Oikawa mumbled, the side of him that cared for his team shining through. “You two should take him home, it’s not too long till the end of practice anyway.” 

Matsukawa and Hanamaki both nodded, stretching out their limbs before going to their boyfriend. Takahiro gently tapped Kaichi’s shoulder, attempting to wake up the smaller male. 

“Kaichi, c’mon. Wake up.” He sang in a soft voice, grinning at the sleeping manager.

“No, leave me here.” Kaichi sleepily mumbled, curling tighter into himself and falling back into a deep sleep.

“Looks like one of us is carrying him then. At least he doesn’t live far away.” Matsukawa pointed to Hanamaki.

“Hey, why does it have to be me? You know just as well as I do that he kicks in his sleep.”

“Because I want you to.” Matsukawa stuck his tongue out. “I prefer to not end up bruised, that’s more your and his style.” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, ignoring Hanamaki’s eyeroll.

“You’re making him dinner then.” Hanamaki mumbled, crouching down and allowing Matsukawa to place Kaichi onto his back before he stood up. “Get our stuff would you?” The other nodded, moving to grab all their clothes and bags before returning.

“See you guys, try not to kill eachother!” Hanamaki flashed a peace sign, chuckling as he felt Kaichi subconsciously nuzzling his head into the back of his neck. He sighed as they walked from the gym and away from the school. “He’s not gonna be happy when he wakes up and finds out what we’re gonna do.”  
“Hiro, he’ll be too tired and usually it just takes a kiss to shut him up anyway.”

“Good point.” Makki chuckled, continuing to walk along the side walk, feeling a little odd walking around outside of the school while still in his volleyball uniform. “Do you think we’re gonna have to stay with him till his family comes back?” He questioned, knowing their boyfriend would simply go back to studying as soon as the two left him.

“Probably. Exams aren’t for another few months yet and the tournament is coming up. He needs to rest and eat properly – which I bet you the little shit is living off of energy drinks and instant noodles.” Mattsun frowned, his usual laidback persona gone when it came to the well-being of both Kaichi and Takahiro. 

“Yeah – he’s never been too good at taking care of himself. Good thing he has us, even though we annoy him.” Makki laughed, finally reaching Kaichi’s front door. “Does he have his keys in his bag?” He questioned Issei.

The key was handed to him and they stepped inside as soon as the door opened, ready to take care of their sleeping boyfriend.


	2. Caretaking

When Kaichi awoke, confusion filled him. That wasn’t the ceiling of the gym, and what was the warmth next to him? The last thing he’d known, he’d been asleep in a chair watching his team practice.

“Ah, finally awake are we?” A teasing voice came from next to the young male. Kaichi turned his head towards the source, seeing the taller of his two boyfriends next to him, smirking down at him.

“Issei, why am I not at school?” Kaichi questioned, merely nuzzling into Matsukawa’s side. “And where’s Takahiro?”

“Hiro is getting you a hot water bottle and some vitamins from the store down the road and you’re not at school because you fell asleep during practice. You’ve been studying too much again, haven’t you?” Matsukawa’s voice turned serious, causing Kaichi to stiffen like a child who’d been caught stealing food.

“I haven’t been doing a thing.” Kaichi grumbled, frowning as he stared at Matsukawa’s chest, unable to look him in the eye.

“You’ve been overworking yourself. So, Hiro and I have decided a few things.” He began, moving a hand to run through Kaichi’s dark hair. “One, we’re confiscating all study material-“ Kaichi suddenly glared up at Matsukawa. “Don’t give me that look, you’re not studying again until you’re healthier, and two, Hiro and I are gonna stay here with you until your family come back in two weeks. Our parents already know and they’re okay with it.”

“But Issei! I have exams!”

“So do Hiro and I, but we don’t overwork ourselves to the point of exhaustion!”

Kaichi merely sniffled, close to crying from exhaustion and the feeling of worrying his boyfriends.

“I just want to get into a good university… Like you and Taka will.” He mumbled, rubbing his eyes with his sleeve to stop the tears.

“Oh, Kai… C’mere.” Matsukawa cooed, opening his arms properly for Kaichi to curl into, which he promptly did, burying his face into the taller male’s neck and shakily breathed in the comforting scent of him. “Of course you’re going to get into a good university, but if you overwork yourself then your exams will go badly due to stress.” He tried his best to explain the bad side effects of overworking ones self and burnout.

“’M sorry, Issei.” Kaichi mumbled, pressing his face further against his boyfriend’s neck. “I’ll stop studying all night, I promise.” He was still exhausted, meaning by the time that Hanamaki returned, Kaichi’s eyes were constantly opening and closing in an attempt to stay awake. He hadn’t had a full night’s sleep in weeks. 

“Kaichi, honey.” Takahiro cooed as he moved towards the near sleeping male curled around Matsukawa. “I have a hot water bottle for you.”

“No, Issei’s my water bottle.” He mumbled sleepily, curling tighter into the taller one.

“Of course I am, what else am I good for?” Issei spoke in a deadpan tone of voice, his lazy gaze on Takahiro.

“Oh Babe, I can give you a list.” Takahiro chuckled, winking cheekily at him.

Kaichi whined, shushing his boyfriends. “Sleep now, talk later.” He mumbled, blindly reaching a hand out to pull Makki on top of him and Issei. “Cuddle me.” He spoke in a grumble, feeling warm and content between the two.

“Of course, Sweetheart.” Takahiro smiled, completely soft around Kaichi and kissed his head before curling against the other two. “But we have to get some food into you soon, by that I mean proper food. Not instant noodles.”

“Fine.” Kaichi huffed, pouting a little up at Takahiro before leaning up to kiss his chin. 

The room fell into relative silence as the three rested against one another, the smaller of the three falling in and out of consciousness slowly due to the warmth and safety of his boyfriends. All thoughts of studying had been erased from his mind as he simply thought about spending more time with Issei and Takahiro. 

But as he kept thinking, he realized. They’d be graduating that year, and university would be on the horizon. What if they didn’t end up at the same university? It had been Kaichi’s fear ever since their third year at Aoba Johsai had begun. He didn’t want to be away from the two that he loved most. He wanted to be by their side for as long as possible.

“H-Hiro..” Kaichi whispered. “W-What happens if I don’t get into a good university like you and Issei will?” He punctuated his sentence with a sniffle, attempting to hold back tears as he felt the burning in his eyes.

“What? Honey, you will get into a good university. You’re like the smartest person I know – no offense Issei,”

“None taken.”

“But even if we don’t end up in the same university, you bet your ass that we’re still going to be spending as much time together as possible.” He finished, kissing Kaichi’s head, cheek, nose and lips in succession. “You’re incredible, Kaichi. But, you need to take better care of yourself, especially when Issei and me aren’t around – you need to eat and sleep properly.”

“Hiro… Why are you suddenly the voice of reason?” Kaichi teased, attempting to lighten the mood and get the conversation off of his bad habits.

"I can be it when I need to be, fucking rude Babe.” Hanamaki stuck his tongue out at his shorter boyfriend before smiling at the smirk the other gave.

"You love it when I’m rude, Hiro. You can’t lie to me.” His smirk widened, suddenly feeling a bit less scared around the two. “So, what is for dinner then, oh Chef Hanamaki?”

“I was thinking of Katsudon.” Said ‘Chef’ spoke with a soft grin. “As I know it’s someone’s favourite food.” 

“Best chef ever.” Kaichi confirmed, kissing Hanamaki slowly.

“What about me? I’ve made you things before.” Matsukawa chuckled, watching the two kiss before pulling Kaichi closer to him.

“Sorry, Issei. You’re the perfect chef as well.” He laughed happily, placing a slightly deeper kiss to Issei’s lips. “I love the both of you and your cooking skills.

“Guess I’d better get cooking then. You two, behave.” Takahiro chuckled as he moved to stand, stretching his muscles out.

“But what if we don’t want to behave?” Matsukawa smirked, pulling Kaichi closer once more.

“Tough, no doing anything without me and when he’s this tired.”

“Alright fine, hurry back though.”


End file.
